Never Too Old For Adventures
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Roxy was found in the streets by Peter Banning and is now helping her father find out who he is.
1. New Family

Peter Banning was on his way home to spend time with his six month old son,jack but he heard his phone since he was driving and risk getting a ticket. He parked his car near an alley way and continued his conversation,"Look Brad I'm tired of dealing with the papers and please call me Good Bye." He said hanging up before Brad could object. He sighed and turned the car on until he saw something move around the dark alley,'Must be those dang cats.' Looking closer it happened to be a girl possibly three years old wearing a geared shirt,white pants that is covered in dirt,and long messy dark brown hair.

Peter got out of the car and walked towards the little girl,"Excuse me little girl." He said to her when she saw him and hid behind the dumpster. "No your are your parents?" He asked walking towards her again. She peek her head out and looked at him for a while,"They left me." She said to Peter. When she said that Peter rubbed the back of his neck,"You have someone who take care of you?" He asks. She shook her head side to side just as he thought,"You can always live with me and family." He said pretending to leave. "If you want you know stay in a warm cozy bed and play with my son." He said heading to the car until the girl hugged him.

"Ok then get in the car while I make a quick phone call." He told her as took out his phone,"Roxanne." She told him when she opened the car door and looked at Peter. "Ok Roxanne thank you. Hello Moira you'll never what happened. I found a . . ." He stopped then looked at Roxanne who was in the car. "Actually I'll bring her home your in for a suprise." and hung on her. Peter got inside the car then looked Roxanne, "Let's go home and your see your new mother." he said and drove to the Banning's house. By the tine Peter and Roxanne came home Moira walked into the same as them and noticed roxanne,"Peter darling who is this little one? said moira walking twards Roxanne and squateed at her eye level. "Moira This is Roxanne and she's has no one so I wanted add a new member to the family." he said. Moira looked up at her husband and smiled brightly at Peter then brought Roxanne into her arms,"I always wanted a daughter." she said.

*12 years later*

Fourteen old Roxy as she was called that growing up was sitting with audience to Maggie's play of Peter Pan which has always been Roxy's favorite story as kid. "Peter pay attention your daughters stealing the show." Said Moira. Peter was on a business call which was driving Roxy's and her family crazy,"Dad can you promise to go to my baseball game." Said jack.

"Yeah sure so anywa-" he was got interrupted by Roxy who took the phone out of his hands and put in her bag which she gave to Moira. "Thank you." She whispered to her. "I can't believe you did that Roxy when we go home your so much trouble." Said Peter who was upset with his adopted daughter. "Dad just watch the play you barely even looked at Maggie." Said Roxy crossing her arms and kept on watching the play. After the play was over Roxy gave her little sister a hug and Moira have her a bouquet of roses,"You really did great Maggie . I bet grandma Wendy would be proud of you ." Said Roxy picking her sister in her arms

"You really think she's really the real Wendy from my play." Said Maggie. "She is if you believe and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't know about Peter Pan and his Lost Boys." Said Roxy as she looked at her dad with a smile. By the time the Bannings got home,"Jack,Maggie be careful when your running up the stairs and as for you Ms. Ending an important buisness call are big trouble." Said Peter pointing a finger at her.

Roxy stopped at her tracks half way up the stair case then went back down to Peter's office and sat on a chair across from her. "I'm so tired you interrupting my work and doing what's best for the family." Said Peter. "What's best you miss out on everything that we do when was Jack's first game? Or when a time when Maggie lost her tooth? You tell me oh wait can't because your so busy with work ignoring our family." Said Roxy.

"That's it I knew you would act like this all is because your real family left you." Said Peter raising his voice. Roxy stood up then left to her room and slammed her door hard enough for the family to hear. Roxy flopped on her bed and sighed in frustration,"If he would've known about this problem sooner and he might've spent time with us." she told herself as she was getting ready for bed.( untitled_19/set?...) A few minutes went by until the door was opened then a shadow was making tis way Roxy's sleeping form who started waking up by the presence and gasped. "Jack what are you doing up this late?" sai Roxy rubbing her eyes then checked the time that read: 1:25 am.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck while looking down,"I couldn't sleep." he said blushing. Roxy giggled at her little brother and pulled the cover off walking towards Jack leaning down a bit,"You want to talk about it." she said touching his shoulders. Jack nodded and sat on the bed with his older by his side. "What was it that made you wake up?" she asked. "Well it started when i was playing batter on my last game of the season. I made a hit then running home and seeing you, mom, and Maggie cheering for me but I saw Dad a block away talking on the phone. I called him but he glanced at me then hung the phone up and was gone." he said in raspy voice.

Roxy sighed then putted two fingers under his chin, "Hey Jack look at me. I know dad isn't always there for us but it doesn't mean he still loves his family." said Roxy wiping Jack's tears. "I just want to be with dad like he did with all us. *sniffs* He tried but he wasn't there and I kept on getting him to pay attention." said jack crying on his sister's shoulder while she rocked him back and forth. After a couple of minutes Jack fell asleep in Roxy's arms and was carried to his room,"Don't worry Jack. He'll make it up to you hopefully." said Roxy kissing him on the forehead thne closed the door and went back to bed.


	2. Never Grow up & Gone

The Bannings had reached grandma Wendy's home where Peter is going to do a speech for the Darling Orphange."Ok all better be on your best behavior. Jack straighten your back and spit that gum out. Roxy take off that hat before Aunt sees it." Said Peter before knocking on the front door. The opened to reveal Toodles looking outside,"Hello Toodles." Said Peter. "It's snowing." Said Toodles then closed the door. Jack then started laughing but started choking on his gum and Peter patted his back to help him spit it out. Then he open again to reveal a woman with a pink sweater and screamed with joy,"Hello Lizzy? Lisa?" Said Peter trying remember her name. "Liza." Said the woman letting the Bannings come inside.

Liza saw Moira and the children then screamed again,"Look how much your children have grown." Said Liza. Peter was getting Liza's attention but couldn't cause how how excited she was seeing her family,"Hello boy." Said an elderly woman on top of the stairs. "Wendy." Said Peter looking up at the elderly woman. Wendy walked down the stairs then Roxy gently held her hand help her walk down he last step and looked at her,"Roxy is that you my Lost Girl." Said Wendy. "Yes Wendy. It's me it's really nice to see you again." Roxy said hugging her grandmother gently. Jack walked to Wendy and Roxy,"Hi I'm supposed to say how it is uh . . . orphanage and yeah." Said Jack forgetting the rest of what he told to say.

Wendy smiled at jack,"Thank you and I have only one rule in this house is Never growing up and same for you Mr. Chairman of the commity." She said. Peter chuckled,"Sorry Wendy but that ship has sailed." Said Peter until jack got in front of him."yeah whenever his company is trouble dad swoops down and starts blowing downtheri ships." Said Jack making canon explosions. "He's just exagerating." Said Peter pushing his son to the side. "Oh my Peter you've become a pirate." Said Wendy. 'Please don't do this dad.' Thought Roxy then went to the guest bedroom to unpack. After a while Roxy was done putting her things away and started sketching then saw her siblings heading to her parents room,"Oh crud." She said then rushed to get Wendy.

"Wendy can you come with me. Dad i-" Roxy was interrupted with her Dad's loud yelling. "Nevermind." Said Roxy then headed to get siblings with Wendy behind her. Roxy came to the room grabbed the phone and was about to throw it outside until Peter took it from her. "Ive had enough with you Roxanne. I'm tired of you interrupting something that's important to me." Said Peter pushing her out of the room and slammed the door. Roxy sighed as she saw her siblings and Wendy went to their guest bedroom,"Sorry you had to see that grandma Wendy." Said Roxy. "Never mind about that child come lets get your brother and sister busy for the night." Said Wendy walking to their bedroom. Roxy didn't want her siblings to see that side of their dad especially when he screamed at jack.

It's been a long day for the Bannings and the Darlings,Peter was getting ready for the ceremony for Wendy's charity orphanage. "Dad before you go to your party you have make up something to Jack after your outburst." said Roxy leaning against the door frame. Peter sighed pulling out a pocket watch walking to the children's bedroom seeing jack explaining to Wendy about his baseball glove. "Night dad,Grandmother Wendy," said Roxy heading to her room that was close to her children's. Moira was at the door frame,"How you doing Roxy?" She said touching her shoulder. "Ok I guess but mom are you sure want to go because I have a feeling that something very serious might happen tonight." Said Roxy lying down on her bed looking at the wall.

"We'll don't worry a out that just get some rest and if anything happens call us." Said Moira giving her a peck on the head got up heading to the door and held the handle looking at Roxy. "Good night sweetheart and don't stay up too late." She said closing the door. After her parents and Wendy left. Roxy read a book that Wendy used o read her about the boy who never grew up but was really was focusing on why tonight is going to be different. She sighed closing the book putting to said then got up to check on her siblings. Heading to their door about to touch the handle. The wind howled like a small storm and the a light green glow shining through the cracks around the door.

Putting her against the door listening closely hearing a eerie creaking noise,"It's the window man." Worried about what is going to happen Roxy opened the door to find that it was locked,"Jack,Maggie open the door." Banging the door a couple of times then hears a load crash and screams. "Jack. Maggie. I'm coming!" She said standing back to kick the door wide. She was shocked to see a pirate ship by the window and a group of men taking away Jack and Maggie. "Hey no one takes away my siblings on my watch." She yelled at the tall man who held jack. She run forward punching the man in the gut knocking wind out of him letting out of Jack heading to his older sister but was taken again. Roxy grabbed Jack's baseball bat holding it in fight stance when a pirate with glasses went towards her,"Miss I suggest you put that thing down or you'll hurt your pretty little face." He said distracting her. Turning around to see a huge man staring down at her,"This is going to be fun." She said swinging her leg underneath knocking the man down and swift kick to his face knocking him out. Then a sudden pain struck her head making her fall facing the window. Seeing blurs of the figures heading out and saw shiny object in their hand and darkness took over body.


	3. Fairy and Neverland

After being knock out and saw the kidnappers Moira, Peter, and Wendy came home early and seeing the damaged door. "Jack! Maggie! Roxy!" Yelled Moira running towards the stairs with Peter and Wendy behind. Seeing a thick stratch going all the way up the towards the children's room and saw Liza sitting on the trembling trembling with fear. "The wind shut the door on me and the children were screaming. The children were screaming!" She cried as Moira and Peter ran to the room while Wendy tries to calm her down. Moira went to Maggie's pulling the cover to find the bed empty as Peter did the same and saw Roxy on the floor unconscious. He ran to her lifting her head up carefully to see little bit of blood running down her forehead.

"Moira! Call the police while I'll put Roxy on the bed." Peter said picking her up bridle style placing her on Jack's bed. "Boy." Said Wendy looking at the door. Peter run to her seeing sword with a letter attached,"Dear, Peter your presence is required at the request of your children. Kindest personal regards, Jas. Hook, Captain" he read suddenly Wendy fainted. "Wendy!" Moira said ran to catch her from falling. "I'm alright dear. Now Moira get me the first aid to clean Roxy wound." She said walking towards Roxy. Peter pulled out a rocking chair for her to sit in then closed the windows. "Peter the police are here." Said Moira walking to Wendy and Roxy with first aide kit.

Moira wiped the dry blood away with a wet rag then moved her hair carefully to the left side and found a slightly large gash on the upper right side of her head. "My poor lost girl." Wendy whispered as she saw the wound. A police officer came to the room with a note pad and a female paramedic. "She'll take it from here ma'am. I would like asked you two a couple of questions." Said the officer. Moira nodded getting up from the bed and told the man about what happened. The paramedic walked to the bed putting the case on the bed taking out a white and a bottle of alcohol carefully dabing (idk if thats how its spelled) it and threw it aside taking out a needle with wire to close the wound.

Peter's pov  
After the police left with no explaination of who do this or where Jack and Maggie were believing this was a gag. But how that could explain Roxy's injury on her head. Taking a shot to drain away my guilt and worry for everything that happened tonight. Walking to the room seeing Roxy sleeping still on Jack's bed then I went to the windows opening them seeing two bright stars shining in the night. I look closer to see one of the stars getting brighter and brighter adjusting my glasses realizing that it was coming towards me making my statement worse. I found a magazine rolling it up,"Time to end this demon bug." Swatting here and there until the bug grabbed the roller out my hand and hits me.

Without noticing Roxy woke up from the noise while rubbing her head grumbling a little and saw her fall into a toy baby crib. Then a light landed on his chest talking to him,"Dad is that what I think it is?" Said Roxy getting off the bed slowly getting to Peter. "Fairy." Said the female figure showing them her wings. "Wow. Can't you believe it dad an actual fairy." Said Roxy smiling down at tiny woman. "It's finally good to see you again Peter Pan." Said the fairy. "Banning." Said Peter adjusting his upside glasses. "Pan." Said the fairy. "Banning." She said. "Dad she's right you know. Didn't grandma Wendy tell you the truth when I was knock out by a pirate." Said Roxy.

After hearing this the fairy flew up a inches to Roxy's face,"Did you happen to knock out big man with multiple tattoos? By the way the names Tink." Said the fairy. "Roxy and yeah I did until a man with round glasses hit me on the head which still hurts." Said Roxy. Feeling a little bit upset about what happened to her, Tink flew by to Peter grabbing his tie to get him on his feet with Roxy following."Come Peter your children are in trouble. Me, Roxy and the lost boys need to help you fight back. Now come on let's fly." She said blowing fairy dust at Roxy then at Peter's face making him sneeze knocking her into a dollhouse. "So it's true isn't it. You really did grow. Can't you remember anything." Tink said in sadness.

"You ok there little bug."said Peter opening the walls of the dollhouse. "I'm not a bug . I'm a fairy." Sh said looking at him. "Don't believe in fairies." He muttered. "Whenever someone says 'I don't believe in fairies.' A fairy falls dead." Said Tink standing up. "I DON'T BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" Peter yelled making Roxy jump slightly. Tink touch her throat making a noise falling down the stairs and down to the kitchen lying on the fake rug not moving. "Oh my god. I think I killed it." Said Peter trying to poker but she smacked his hand away. "Hurry. Clap your hands to bring me back to life." She whispered while moving her hands. Roxy clapped loud enough while Peter did it lightly. "Louder." She said.

He clapped a little louder. "Louder Peter!" She yelled. Peter and Roxy who joined in applauded for Tinks little performance. Tink got up on her feet and bowed. "Ok now that we had fun in this mixed dream. Now I need to do is to wake up." Said Peter getting his feet looking down at tink. Tink grabbed the end of the rug that he's standing,"guess again." She said pullin it causing him to flip an land on his back making him dizzy. Roxy grabbed the handmade parachute Maggie made for Peter and helped tink wrapped it around her dad. "Oh look stars." Said Peter. "That's right Peter. Second star to the right and straight on til morning. Neverland." Said tink lifting him off the floor and blow fairy dust at Roxy.

Roxy, Peter and tink flew up into the sky and straight towards the two bright stars. The further they flew the sky turned into a galaxy showing the planets and so many stars. (imagine it from the Peter Pan movie in 2002) Until an island appeared Tink put Peter on a deck then went to Roxy who was standing next to him. "Meet us at the lost boys hideout and be careful for boobytraps. Here put this on." Said tink tossing a worn coat and hat at her. Roxy puts the coat on then the hat pulling it slightly over her eyes,"Tink I'm begging you please don't let my dad get killed. I don't want to lose another family." Said Roxy walking sloppy down the dock without being noticed.

Just as she past the Smith workshop a certain object catches her eye. Roxy stopped to take a closer look to see a silver hook shining so bright in the sun. Shaking her head to rid the sudden flashback of the fight and continued walking towards the forest. Remembering tink's warning Roxy carefully looked at the trees and the ground so she won't trigger them. "Hey what are you doing here? Turn around so I can see you." Said a voice. Doing as she was told seeing a small boy with dark skin and holding a sling shot at her. Raising her hands slowly showing a sign of no harm,"Before do anything can I take off the hat and coat?"said Roxy.

"Why not?" Said the boy. Roxy take the hat off first tossing it aside then used her hands to take her hair out and finally the coat. "A girl. There's no girls here since " "Wendy was brought here by my step dad. I know she told me everything but now he's in trouble even my siblings." Finishing the sentence for the boy. "He's back. I gotta tell the lost boys." Said the boy was about to run off until Roxy picked him up. "Wait, wait there's a problem. He can't remember and grew up. Only me,Tottles,and Wendy." Said Roxy putting the boy on her hip. "But he promised." Said the boy.

"Hey don't worry we're gonna help him and now we need to wait until Peter shows up." Said Roxy. Then they heard a yell from a distance to where they were. "Oh dad." Complained Roxy as the two walked towards the non stop yelling and screaming for help. They went made it to where the screamed stopped and looked down to the group of lost boys ripping and cutting up the vines. Peter got up looking at the boys,"Pan?" They said. "Hey, lets go down there before he things get out hand." Said Roxy putting the boy down then jumped landing perfectly on her feet.

The boys turned around to see Roxy catching the boy in her arms and put down. "Roxy thank god your ok." Said Peter running to Roxy embracing her. "Dad let go the boys are staring." Said Roxy. He lets go then a horn was heard and the boys starts chanting 'Rufio.' A boy with red strips in his hair around Roxy's age was riding a wind surfer and grabbed a vine swinging above them. "Oh that looks dangerous." Said Peter. "You should remember doing this dad." Said Roxy as Rufio landed in front of her and Peter. Pulling out a sword from his side pointing it towards Peter who was about to tell him put the sword away until he did a mocking gesture with his hands. "I need to grown up." Yelled Peter standing on a large rock. "Dad/all grown ups are pirates." Said Roxy and Rufio in unison. "What?" Said Peter getting down. Rufio was about to reply until Roxy beat him to it. "Dad they kill pirates who are adults. You should remember after all you are Peter Pan." Said Roxy crossing her arms. "Well I'm not a pirate. I happen to be a lawyer." Said Peter with pride. "Dad you should run." Said Roxy. "Excuse me?" Said Peter before Rufio yelled to kill him. "I'm not that kind of lawyer." He said before running away from the lost boys while Roxy,the boy from before,and Rufio stayed.


	4. The Talk and Training

While Peter runs off Rufio turned to faced Roxy and the boy next to her. "Pockets why aren't joining them?" Said Rufio confused. "I want to help Roxy get Peter back." Said Pockets. Roxy smiled at Pockets having someone to believe her. "That old man isn't the Pan and I don't some girl here." Said Rufio pointing his sword at Roxy."this girl happens to know when to protect her family like your doing right now." Said Roxy taking a step forward. Rufio lowered his a little,"I don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Your protecting the lost boys because of your afraid to lose them to hook and his crew but we have a bigger problem. Hook kidnapped my siblings and wants to fight with Peter Pan who can't even remember a thing about who he was." Said Roxy. "But if you still don't believe me like Pockets then why didn't you try to fight me." She said. "Do you even know how to fight or handle a sword." Said Rufio. Roxy just smiled walking slowly towards Rufio then kicked his legs from underneath causing him to fell and let go of the sword. "Pockets get the boys at one spot and make sure Peter is there." Said Roxy.

Pockets nodded then ran off at different direction. Roxy cartwheeled backwards catching the sword and pointed it at Rufio. He got up on his feet and whistled for a lost teen to toss him a sword. "You ready to lose." Said Rufio swinging the sword at Roxy who dodged it with hers. "Are you Rufio?" She says pushing him back with her sword. Roxy swung to the left while stepping forward and rufio was blocking and went on for a bit until Tink flew next to them. "Rufio can stop fighting Roxy and listen Peter needs help remembering." She said but only Roxy listened then wrapped her around Rufios and forced up into the air distracting him then swung her underneath his again and caught the sword.

Rufio glared at her as she reached her arm out for to grab on to and helped him up on feet. "Nice technic Rufio. Can you at least give him a chance." said Roxy. He didn't say anything just looked at her for a second then left somewhere else,"He'll do it but just for the boys hope." said Tink and pulled Roxy to the opposit way. "Where are we going." said Roxy. "You can't fight Pirates in pjs. now come on got found some clothes for you." she says dragging her. Getting the clothes and twin swords on Roxy ( untitled_32/set?...) and Tink flew to the basketball and skate place where the lost boys and Peter were.

By the time Roxy landed on the ground Tink was flying slowly past the Lost boys explaining the deal she had with hook and mentioning Peter's children. "Peter pan gots kids." Said a red haired boy looking at Tink. "Yeah he does and rescued a lost girl along the way." Said Roxy placing her hands on Peter's shoulders. Rufio drew a line on the sand with his sword. "He can't fly, fight, or crow. Step over that line on who thinks ain't the Pan?" Said Rufio. The boys went over to Rufio's side including Peter until Roxy and Tink pulled/pushed him back. "What?" Said Peter as tink held his suspenders. "Not helping dad." said Roxy. "You are embarrassing me." said Tink letting go of the suspender giving Peter a smack.

The only person other than Roxy and Peter was Pockets who walking towards him. he pulled Peter down to his height to get a better look at his face took off the glasses. Then started putting his hands on his moving the muscles around while Roxy sat on crate that was against the wall next to Tinks Lamp post smiling brightly at Pockets. "Oh there you are Peter." said Pockets smiling at Peter. Making the Boys move over to his side doing the same actions as Pockets did and talking about him growing up.

"Don't listen to that stinking fairy and the fat old man. (I forgot what he said.) I got the Pan's sword. I'm the Pan now you think he gonna take that from me. Or that fragile boned gi-" Rufio noticed a fresh trail of blood going down a little towards Roxy's forehead. "What?"said Roxy then felt something warm coming down on her face and touching it to see blood on her finger tips. "Does anyone know how stitch up a wound." She said. "Me and Tink but how did you hurt yourself?" Said Rufio. "I fought with the pirates on the night hook kidnapped my siblings until one of them knock me out." Said Roxy.

The boy with red hair gave her a rag to stop the bleeding. "Thanks. So tell me Rufio are let a pirate kill two innocent children of Peter Pan and hit a lost girl?" She says looking Rufio until Peter got up on feet walking to Roxy's side. "Hook is going to kill them if he doesn't gets what he wants? Help me." Said Peter. Rufio looked at her and the boys. "Help train the old fart while I help her. We have three days so hurry up." Said Rufio walking towards Roxy while the boys dragged Peter somewhere else.

Taking her by the hand leading them to his bed which was in highest tree branch. He set Roxy on the floor then grabbed a box and bottle of alcohol. Opening the box contained a roll of wire, Cloth, and a curved needle. "Why are even helping him anyways?"said Rufio moving some strands of hair to take a better look at the wound. "Well if you want know so badly is because I owe him big time. He took me in when my real parents left me out in the streets by the time I started talking." said Roxy while Rufio cleaned up the needle before inserting it into her busted stitch.

"That wasn't right to leave a kid like that." he says sewing the wire slightly tight enough to prevent it from breaking again. It took a while for him to do a double stitch on Roxy and put the cloth over it.. "You are done." he says cutting the wire with his dagger. "Thanks for the stitching now lets check up on my dad." she says as Rufio led the way. They made it the four seasons coming together as Peter was running with a lost boys behind him and got hit in the face with a snowball. Roxy looked at Rufio who was howling like a wolf,'This is going to be a lot more fun for three days. Just hope Jack and Maggie are alright with those pirates.' she thought.


	5. Memories

Roxy and Tink went to the fighting ring to find it empty only Rufio sitting on the skating ramp. "Where's the boys and my dad." said Roxy walking towards him while Tink went somewhere else. "The boys took the old man to the docks to take Hook's hook to see it can help fly." said Rufio jumping down and pulled out his sword. "Ready for that rematch. Lost girl." he said grining. Roxy smiled in return and took her own sword out taking a fighting stance. "Same as you. Rufio." said Roxy blocking his sword.

Roxy swung a left making Rufio block it. Rufio did a strike which Roxy dodged and tried to kick his sword out his hand until he caught her foot makig her fall on the ground. Before she could get up the tip of sword was infront of her face which meant Rufio was winning. "Giving up that quickly." said Rufio. "Not Yet." said Roxy wrapping her legs around Rufio's causing him to fall on his back. Not wasting time she pinned him down before getting on his feet,"I guess i won again." said Roxy until Rufio switched her postion. "Think again and I believe I'll collecting my little prize." said Rufio getting close to her face by a few inches. "What are yo- mhm." She didn't get to finish as Rufio placed his lips on hers.

The kiss lasted about a few seconds and Rufio help Roxy get on her feet with her face slightly blushing. "Now come on let me show you around before we Fight against the Pirates." said Rufio as the two held hands. After two hours they went back to the game area Then a bell rung and lost boy kept on saying,"Pan's back! He back!" Roxy smiled then saw her dad flying towards them as they walked to the center. Peter took a dagger out using it to cut Rufio's loincloth down. Making everyone laugh at his situation. Peter landed on his feet and drew a line like Rufio did before and the lost boys went to Peter's side including Roxy. "You can fly. You fight and you can -" Peter interrupted by crowing and everyone cheered and crowed proudly.

Their celebration lasted until dawn and Roxy was glad that he remembered but was about what will happen after the fight and saving her siblings. She walked around and saw her dad landing in front of her with a smile. "Hey you aren't from around here? Did Tink bring you her to be our new mother?" Said Peter. Roxy was confused about what's happening. "Don't you remember me at all dad?" Said Roxy in concern. "I'm nobody's dad. Im just a kid and if you'll excuse me I need to find tink." Said Peter then flew up into the trees. Roxy just stood there shocked about what was going with Peter. 'Please Tink you're the only one who help him now.' She prayed and went to talked to Rufio.

After finally finding him on his bed playing with a ball and stopped when he saw Roxy sitting next to him. "Hey Roxy. What's wrong your nervous about our fight with the pirates tomorrow." he said then saw her worried expression as she was looking down a little. He lefted her chin with his two fingers to look at her. "What's wrong?" said Rufio concerned wrapping his arm around her. Roxy sighed. "He doesn't remember me at all Rufio and thought i was the new mother for the lost boys." said Roxy as tears were forming. Rufio shushed her and rubbed circles around her back making her calm dwn. "He'll remember everything just wait I know Tink can fix it since she liked him for a long time. Now let's get some sleep alright." he said kissing Roxy on the cheek then pulled her close to him as they slept til morning.


	6. Protecting Neverland

Roxy got dressed for their fight then leaned against the tree bark looking at the docks with her arms crossed worried about whats going to happen to Jack and Maggie. Without realizing Rufio was climbing up the tree she was on until peter flew up and touched his shoulder. "Let me talk to her. Go help the boys get ready and remind them out about the plan. "Got it." said Rufio as he grabbed a near by vine and swung down. Peter watched him leave and flew up toward Roxy. "Roxy you ready? You haven't shown up this morning." said Peter landing gently on the branch she was on. She looked at him with a same worried face that Moira would give Peter back home.

"I'm just worried about them. That's all dad." said Roxy and sighed. Peter walked over. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder squeezing her a little while putting his chin on her head. "I know I am too." said Pete. He laughed and looked at her. "You know you reminded me so much that your acting like real Pan. Ready to face the pirates with the Lost Boys." said Peter stepping back and reached his hand out. "Yeah. You ready take down Hook once and for all."said Roxy taking his hand. "Always." said peter as he and Roxy took off. He landed close to the boys as Rufio walked towards them. "Every thing is set and ready Peter." said Rufio. Peter let go of Roxy as he and Tink left.

"OK so the plan is that when Peter distracts the pirates we go down there and hide until he gives us the signal. Got it." said Rufio as they got their weapons secured. "Yeah now lets have some fun shall we." said Roxy. "Come on Thud Butt. Lead the boys to the docks. Roxy and me will take the rest on the deck." Said Rufio as they split up. Rufio and Roxy ran through the forest and got knocked down a few pirates then hid behind the deck. Roxy griped her sword a little every now and then felt Rufio holding her hand. She looked at him smiled a little. "Is my Lost Girlfriend afraid?" Rufio teased. "No it that it's the first time i get to fight against the pirates." said Roxy.

"BANG-A-RANG!" Peter yelled. Roxy and the boys showed themselves and yelled then used the ropes to swing down. by the time Roxy got on the deck she quickly pulled her sword out block the pirate's strike to her face. "Better quicker than that." said Roxy grinning as she kicked the pirate in the face after she did a back flip. She swung and blocked her sword back and forth until Rufio stabbed one that had a pistol pointed to her head. She turned and looked at this. "Thanks, I owe you one." said Roxy and punched a pirate behind her without turning. They got split up and Roxy use the pixie dust flying towards the pirate and the upper deck to had two sword fights then grabbed the mens's arms pulling to each other causing them hit their heads.

She side flipped from getting stabbed and saw Jack's new look. "Jack what are you doing?"SA Roxy then flew up from getting attacked from behind. Jack looked up at her and looked like he didn't recognized her. "Watching the fight between dad and Peter Pan." He said. "Jack listen to yourself just look at Peter doesn't he remind of someone."said Roxy gesturing to Peter. He flying towards him and told him his happy thought was him then went back to the fight. Roxy smiled then fought the pirates on the sails while Rufio faced Hook and began fight. Hook held Rufio's sword up then was about to stabbed his heart but a dagger grabbed his cuff tightly and the two looked up to see Roxy floating in the air grinning with her arms crossed.

He growled pulling his gun out and was to shoot her until a hand made him turn to the random pirate a fired killing him. Hook looked over to see Peter and Rufio was about fight but Peter blocked him with his right arm. "No, He's mine." said Peter then a had sword fight. Roxy landed picking Maggie up next to Jack and Rufio went to wars them as they followed Peter and Hook fighting nonstop along with the lost boys. They fought from the ship to the docks and stopped when Hook was on ground defenseless as Peter held his sword to his neck. Maggie was put down and went forward with Jack behind her. "Daddy don't. He's just a bad man without a mommy." said Maggie. "Come on dad lets go home." said Jack. Peter put his weapon away and held his hand for Hook to take but was scratched by his silver hook.

"That's not fair!" Jack yelled trying to move forward until the boys stopped. Then watched the fight continue again then Roxy and Peter got an idea. "Boys get some working clocks while Peter leads Hook to Tick Tock in the middle of town hurry. Go!" said Roxy as they all left except for Rufio. The two ran toward the crocodile clock as Peter and Hook came as the boys arrived with the clocks. "Hook look who's back. Tick Tock, tick tock, Hook is at it again." Peter taunted then blocked the strikes. Hook started freaking out and tried to run until he saw the working clocks screaming and tried to the other side but backed away. He saw peter and ran forward with his hook ready frthe kkill but instead got it stuck into the crocodile's stomach.

He pulled it out as smoke started coming out and fell looking up at Tick Tock as it's head was going down staring at him hungrily. The board fell off as the clck shook side to side a little then started falling forward. "i want my Mmmy." said Hook as the clock fell on him. A large dust formed on the impact and hook was gone the boys went closer including Roxy and heard a burp come from the Tick Tock. The boys cheered as they realized Hook was gone for good but sloowly stopped as Rufio kissed Roxy on the lips. Peter went towards them cleared his throat making the lost boy let go of her and felt a bit embarassed while scratching his head.

"So dad are you ready to go home with mom and Grandma Wendy. jack and Maggie went over to them holding thier came over and said their good byes including the Lost Boys. Pockets tugged Roxy's hand gettingher attention. "Roxy are you going to remember us." He said. She looked at him,Rufio and her dad and smiled. "Actually I'm not going anywhere. After all I found a place where I belong but Don't worry I can still visit you guys if that's ok with Peter." siad Roxy looking at him. "If this what you really want then it's fine with us and pinky promise that you visit us." said Peter as he held his pinky up with Jack and Maggie doing the same.

Roxy laughed and hoked her pink on them then hugged her family. "Tink take jack and Maggie home.I'll catch up." said Peter. he squatted down to Jack and Maggie's level. "Now all you have to is think of a happy thought hen youl'll fly like me." said Peter as he took them by the hand. "Mommy and Roxy." said Maggie. "MY dad and My sisters." siad jack then they both started flying after being sprinkled with fairy dust. Tink lead them toward the second star to the right while Peter hold his sword and dagger in his hand decidng who will be in charge, He pointed his dagger to Roxy and his sword to Rufio as they smiled at him. "Rufio behave yourself just because I have my memories back doesn't mean I can still be her father. Bye Roxy, Boys." said Peter as he took ooff waving them good bye.

"Come lets get back and have the best adventure of having fun." said Roxy as the boys cheered. They all ran towards their hideout and played. As Roxy held Rufio's hand walking together. "You know Roxy having as a the first Lost girl is going be really interesting." said Rufio. Roxy looked at him and jumped on his back. Rufio didn't flinch and carried both of her legs with his left arm while the other was swaying as he walked. Roxy wrapped her arms over his chest and placed her chin on his left shoulder. "I know but our adventure is just the start as more pirates and lost will join in and can see my siblings grw up wile im here with you." said Roxty as she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
